


Apology

by Notatracer



Category: The Matador (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny found himself on the bed, sweatpants haphazardly shoved down his thighs, with his mouth tasting of second-hand margaritas and cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

* * *

 

Danny should have known that Julian's apology would come in the form of a blow job. What he didn't know, however, was that he would so willingly accept it.  
  
Danny found himself on the bed, sweatpants haphazardly shoved down his thighs, with his mouth tasting of second-hand margaritas and cigarettes. Julian, eyes closed and looking every bit the part of a professional cock sucker, dug the fingers of his free hand into the soft flesh just below Danny's hip. Danny bit his lower lip, tearing his eyes from Julian to turn his focus instead to the flowers on the table across the room. It was something, anything, to look at aside from the debauchery he was a part of. If he didn't watch, if he blamed it all on his drunken and depressed vulnerability, he could convince himself that he was doing nothing wrong ... he was simply doing this to make peace with Julian.

Or, rather, he could convince himself if he could squash the voice in his head reminding him of the exotic arousal he'd felt on the night they met. Before he even had the slightest idea of what Julian did for a living, he had the feeling that he was an exciting and dangerous man to know. Something about that... about being so close to someone whose life was so far removed from his own had given Danny a perverse thrill. He had thought that Julian's insensitivity would have killed any attraction he felt, but the feelings only intensified as he lay in bed that night and his imagination took him places that he wasn't ready to admit to himself that he enjoyed.

His fingers wrapped in the hideous yellow blanket, Danny grunted as he came. When his vision returned, he found Julian staring at him from the foot of the bed. Danny blushed at the sudden awareness of his own partial nudity. Chest heaving and hands shaking, he pulled his pants up while trying to avoid Julian's intense gaze. Rubbing his hand along the blue t-shirt that was covering Danny's stomach, Julian licked his lips and smirked.

"Always tastes better in Mexico."

After a long moment of silence, Danny whispered, "I love my wife, Julian."

"I know you do."

"I would do anything for her. That's why... why I need to ask you to do me a favor."  


**Author's Note:**

> (written August 2006)


End file.
